looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Banty Raids
Banty Raids is a 1963 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Title The title is a play on "panty raids." Plot A curmudgeon old rooster expels a young, pint-sized (bantam, aka "banty") rooster — who fancies himself as a hip beatnik and ladies' man — from the barnyard, after repeatedly disturbing the peace with rock music. The beatnik, after regaining his senses (and shooting his guitar), sees the neighboring barnyard is full of female hens and is immediately overcome with lust. But to gain access to the barnyard, he needs to get past its superintendent, Foghorn Leghorn. The young rooster disguises himself as a baby ... and Foggy takes the bait. Adopting him as his "son," Foggy immediately shows the beatnik how to keep Barnyard Dawg in his place, using a rubber band contraption to punch the dog square in the head before tossing him in a garbage can. The beatnik rooster constantly sneaks away to dance with the hens and kiss them. Foghorn eventually catches on that his young visitor is attracted to the "fairer sex". So does Barnyard Dawg, who offers to aid the hip rooster.After the hen obsessed rooster agrees, the dog sends a toy tank to seek out Foggy, so he can be trapped in a converted thresher retooled for the sole purpose of dressing Foghorn in drag permanently. After Foggy lands in the thresher and is subjected to a makeover, the beatnik rooster goes wild and demands an impromptu marriage ceremony and Barnyard Dawg readily obliges, donning a preachers hat. Foggy tries to protest the beatnik rooster however, is willing to accept his shortcomings. Availability * VHS - PT - 109 Warner Night at the Movies tape 1 * DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Foghorn Leghorn & Friends: Barnyard Bigmouth * Streaming - Boomerang App * Streaming - Amazon Instant Video Notes * This cartoon was used in Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island, but was edited for time. * This cartoon marked the last "classic-era" cartoon starring Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg. Foggy would make a cameo appearance in "False Hare" in 1964, but his next appearance after that was in 1980's "The Yolks on You". * This is the only short to be written by Robert McKimson, although it was also co-written by Nick Bennion. Gallery Banty rooster.jpg|The Banty Rooster extra6900.jpg|Lobby Card 1562691699230624367712.jpg|A screenshot of this short is on the right side back of the cover of the 1982 VHS PT-109 TV Title Cards 12.png|''The Merrie Melodies Show'' References * Friedwald, Will and Jerry Beck. "The Warner Brothers Cartoons." Scarecrow Press Inc., Metuchen, N.J., 1981. ISBN 0-8108-1396-3. Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Hollywood in Cartoons Category:Shorts Category:1963 Category:Barnyard Dawg Cartoons Category:Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Keith Darling Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Stan Freberg